


On the operating table

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: All shades of Green [8]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Check out the interview they did and it will say it on there, I know people think Stanley is a steak but there is proof that he is actually a lamb chop, It's short but who the hell cares?, anyways I'm all good with this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Robin watches a very special show in a very strange place.
Series: All shades of Green [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	On the operating table

He could feel himself slowly coming around, blood pounding in his head. He looked at his fuzzy surroundings, confused, scared and unsure of where he was. He could just about hear a beeping through the ringing in his ears. When his vision finally cleared, Robin could see that he was in a dark room, lying on what seemed to be an operating table. He had a large blue cover draped over his stomach, it had a large square cut off of it, exposing his feathery torso. He shivered as a gust of cold wind somehow drifted into the room. Was there a door or a window nearby? Maybe he could find it and escape. He tried to move him arm but it was completely numb, he looked down at it, it was hanging limply over the edge of the table. He tried to move his legs but they too wouldn't budge. It reminded Robin of when he was paralysed in his sleep one time, he had woken up in the middle of the night unable to move his body at all. It was a scary experience especially when he saw those moving shadows rushing around his room. After that night, he tried to find out everything he could about sleep. Sleep paralysis, nightmares, night terrors, everything. In fact, he got a degree in psychology and tried to get a job but nothing worked. He wasn't really taken seriously by any employer. He jumped between jobs for ages and it was a few years after he graduated when an old friend of his offered him a role in a new kids show. He was at his rock bottom so in a moment of madness he had taken it, he never realised how that would change everything until now. He had to be on this table for a reason, probably torture. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tv on the wall. It was playing the show, the show that had ruined three lives including his own. Then he remembered what has been happening, he and Manny had been sitting in the kitchen when suddenly a can of spinach jumped out of the cupboard and started singing, then a lamb chop stepped in and sang with her. It was a song about healthy eating, something Robin would usually encourage, but their facts were all wrong. He had tried to leave especially when the phone started ringing, something wasn't right anymore. He never heard who was on the other end of the line but he suspected that it was Harry. He missed his friend, he can't remember why he had left but Robin knew that he was calling because he wanted them, him and Manny, to go with him. He just never got to say those words.

"The body is like a special house, with blood, hair and organs in the different rooms. Oh look, there's Mr Bladder in the basement ha ha!"

Robin turned his head so he could see what was happening on this screen. On the tv, was the two teachers who had been singing before and him and Manny.

 _"This must've been before I was put here,"_ he thought.

The massive lamb chop was pointing at the different rooms in the "house". It was all wrong, he knew that, and he could see the confusion on his face on the screen. This made no sense at all.

"The bad not healthy foods are very rude and must leave through he cat flap," the lamb chop said.

"Rude!" the spinach can repeated.

"That doesn't make-" the Robin on the tv was cut off by one of the obscure characters.

They sang their little part when the phone suddenly rang again. He watched as he picked it up and the scene changed back to the kitchen. The song continued even though there were small protests from himself. They then discussed what were the healthy foods and what were the bad foods. The camera panned to what they called 'the simple health shape', he quickly glanced at the different groups but one specifically caught his eye.

 _"Cigarettes? Why the hell are they on there?"_ He thought as the lamb chop went through the different plain foods, _"this doesn't make any sense!"_

Apparently the healthy foods were very plain and grain based. Reminded Robin of the foods Roy would sell, what if this was what he was doing? Shoving advertising into the viewers face? That wasn't a particularly evil thing to do, not like the other things he had done to them. Of course it was greedy, Roy obviously wanted money. He never really cared about the show anyways. Robin felt a new hatred towards that man.

"Everything tastes great-" the fridge started singing as well.

"No!" Robin slapped his hand away.

"but maybe we should wait before we put it on the plate-"

"Enough!"

"Or it could be to late-"

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Robin watched at he knocked the camera over. As the screen faded to black, he could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness. It was getting difficult to stay awake. Just as he finally blacked out, he heard a door nearby creak open and someone walk in...

*************************************************************************

He could hear someone laughing, their giggles were deep and it sounded as if they had tried to swallow gravel. He could also hear voices in the background. The beeping was even louder now and as he opened his eyes he turned to look at the tv on the wall.

"What's that? A pizza slice? Well, you're better off with plain white sauce."

"What's that? Plain white sauce? Plain white sauce makes your teeth go gray!"

What? Aren't they contradicting what they said early? Robin thought they said that was healthy. These lessons never make much sense. That when he remembered the giggling coming from next to him, he turned his head and saw what looked to be a giant can laughing to itself. It then reached down to where his stomach was. Robin looked down at where it's hands were. His eyes widened in shock. He had been cut open, his organs exposed and this tin can was eating them! He first panicked and tried to move but once again realised he couldn't, then he felt sick at the sight of his own organs being ripped from him and stuffed inside the mouth of this monstrosity, then he felt confused because the one thing he wasn't feeling was pain. It was as if he was numb to it.

"How about some onion paste? Looks like fun, have a taste!"

Robin saw Manny have a little taste of the goo on the end of spinach can's spoon, then grimace. The lamp chop frowned at her.

"That wasn't onion paste! You shouldn't eat food from a strangers plate!"

Manny was staring at what looked to be organs and feathers in front of him. He then started eating them. That when Robin recognised them as his own organs too. Why was Manny doing this? He was such a sweet kid, what was making him eat those? What the hell was in that onion paste?

 _"They drugged him!"_ Robin thought.

He didn't have much more time to think though as the beeping machine was slowly starting to flat line. He was dying. Robin had always hoped that his death would be a bit more glamorous than this. So as he watched this tin can, pull his intestines out and swallow them down, he let tears slide down his face and onto the operating table he lay on. This was it, he was finally gone. He just hoped that that kid would be safe from anymore of those demons.

**Author's Note:**

> "You shouldn't eat food from a strangers plate."
> 
> The only line that made sense in that entire song.


End file.
